1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing control apparatus causing a printing apparatus to print an image, a printing control method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
To print a table or a graph generated by spreadsheet software, it is necessary to set a page for the table or the graph. The spreadsheet software divides the table or the graph to be printed into areas according to paper size. Each of the areas obtained by the division is regarded as data corresponding to one page.
However, the area set as a page not always results in what a user desires. When the area is not desirable, the user needs to change the paper size used for the page setting or to change the range of the cells included in one page. Such page adjustment is performed by the user by operating an input device, such as a mouse or the like.
A technique that attempts to eliminate the need for user interaction and automatically allows page settings to match the print area has been proposed. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-006600 discusses a technique that allows calculation of a size of a print area. According to this technique, if a user sets a print area, the size of the print area is calculated based on information on the cells included in the print area, the width of the columns, or the size of the character fonts. Then, a paper size into which the calculated print area fits is automatically selected from the standard paper sizes managed by the system.
However, even if the standard paper size can be automatically selected as described above, the selected paper size in width or in height may not always meet the size of the print area generated by the spreadsheet software, and may result in unwanted margins when the data is printed.